Unguarded Nights
by Asha Carcella
Summary: A particular nightmare sends the Boy Wonder spiralling down, but can he deal with the after effects? While Robin deals with that, the Team is left clueless on his strange behaviour. !Challenge! Can you guess what psyche disorder I gave Robin now? (I know, I'm a psycho) I will take requests if you get it right!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm back with another disturbing story, so I hope you enjoy and **please tell me if I should continue or leave this as a one shot. If I get enough people asking me what psyche disorder I gave him now, I'll continue! So review! **

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ

Dick stared up at the dark ceiling, his mind wandering, his chest heaving and his black locks of hair clinging to his face with sweat. His cerulean eyes were unseeing, glossed over with fear, while his nimble fingers clutched at the thin sheets of his bed. The darkness seemed to be coming closer with each of his laboured breathes, coming to suffocate him and take his life away.

This feeling, growing inside of him was completely new, something he's never felt before. Because, before, the nightmares weren't half as bad. His nights, more recently, would be more peaceful, letting his mind and body rest for a change. Before his peaceful nights were nights of darkness, but being raised by one who adopted the darkness, Dick surely found that his fear was unjustified.

Before the peace, there was a war of darkness in his mind. The nightmares were simply of screams and unseeing, dead eyes staring back at him; of people falling and splatters of blood. But, in the end, someone was always their, mainly Bruce, who would calm him down with nonsensical words while rubbing his back soothingly.

Tonight, however his dream was filled with every single detail of _that _night, with added effects. Every single detail he remembered was, once again, brought back to his mind. More screams filled his head as each dark figure surveyed the sight of his parents. There were no splatters of blood, there was only a painting of a red sea that stained everyone's vision. The red mess covered his entire body, while figures of people he knew twisted and turned into grotesque monsters before his eyes. All chasing him, all fighting one another to get to him, to spill his blood.

That was the exact reason why Dick sat on his bed, trying not to move a muscle in his darkened room at Mount Justice. Tonight, there would be no Bruce to help him through it, he would have to brave it by himself. As soon as that thought made its way into his mind, Dick lurched out of bed and made a run for the bathroom that was connected to his room. He immediately collapsed onto his knees in front of the toilet, promptly emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet before him.

As soon as he was done, he slumped against the cool tiles of his bathroom, his breathe still heavy. Involuntarily, tears pricked at his eyes as vivid images of his nightmare made way to his mind. Pushing himself up, with much difficulty, he washed out his mouth and stared at his form in the mirror. The bathroom was completely dark, the only thing he could make out was his slightly darker silhouette. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, on fearful instinct he spun around, moving farther away from the now prone form. But what stood there was nothing, there was no grotesque figure waiting for him to turn his back so he could swipe away his life.

Dick whimpered, tears falling from his eyes once more as he slid down to the floor, his arms snaking its way around his knees. His silent tears became sobs as he pressed himself into the far corner of his bathroom. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping it would all go away.

"Baywatch. Give. It." Artemis growled at the speedster.

"Well it's in my mouth now, do you still want it?" Wally replied, sticking out his tongue so Artemis could see the mess of cereal in his mouth.

"Wally!" M'gann screeched this time, obviously grossed out at the speedster, "keep your mouth closed!"

Wally immediately closed his mouth and swallowed adding a, "whatever you say Green Cheeks," at the end.

The Team, excluding Robin, were lounging around the kitchen eating and enjoying breakfast. Kaldur sat with Connor at the bar stools, both trying the pancakes M'gann had so generously offered to make for them that morning. Artemis had been fighting Wally over cereal while M'gann was still busy with Zatanna on the last few pancakes.

"Baywatch, I swear to god if yo-" Artemis started.

"-Guys where's Robin?" Zatanna asked, just wanting to stop the impending fight between archer and speedster.

The question caught everyone's attention because they had all noticed the lack of a certain hacker, but had just brushed it off as one of 'those things'.

"Come to think of it, he is usually the first one up," Connor supplied.

"Do you think he's fin-" Wally was about to ask, but just then, as if on cue, the ebony hacker walked into the room.

Robin didn't supply any acknowledgement to his team mates, his head was down and he seemed to be concentrating, deeply, on something on the floor as he walked. If one looked closely, one could see that, indeed, the Boy Wonder was trying to step on the lines between the tiles.

Connor, being the first one to spot such, voiced his thoughts, "Are….are you trying to walk on all the lines?" he asked, more confused than ever.

The sound of Connor's voice immediately snapped the boy out of his trance, making his steps falter resulting in his next step missing the intended line. A feral growl escaped from the Boy Wonder, the sound shocking the Team, making even Wolf perk his head up at the sound.

Then Robin looked up, an angry expression on his face that soon settled into one of being blank and lost in thought, "Ehhhh….hey guys…." He said after a while.

Robin got a few muffled responses, not that he minded much, seeing that he seemed to not have heard it. The boy turned away from the confused expressions of his friends and reached for the fridge.

"Eh, Rob? Are you okay….?" Wally asked reluctantly, eyeing his best friend, only now noticing the slight shake of his friend's hands and the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Yeah, I'm perfe-" Robin said as he turned around, a box of juice in his hand. He cut himself off as soon as he saw _it,_ closing in on his best friend. Robin dropped the juice immediately, his hands shaking violently as his heart pounded faster. He looked at the worried expressions of his team mates and then back at the _thing _in the corner.

"It's coming for me," Robin whispered as he pointed a shaking finger to the corner while pressing himself against the kitchen counter as hard as he could.

The heads of his team mates swivelled to the spot where the Boy Wonder had pointed, their questioning gazes returning to him once more.

"Rob…There's no one there…." Wally whispered softly.

The whole thing with stepping on the tile lines is what my sister does when she has anxiety problems, so it aint BS!

Review and tell me what you think =D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, well enough reviews made me carry on with this story, so yay for you guys! Okay sadly, no one guessed the right disorder, but don't worry you guys will find out in due time. In the mean time you guys can still guess, the challenge is still up.

Shout out to: unknown! Lol, you know who you are!

**Theses are what people guessed just so you don't make the same mistake: Anxiety disorder, OCD, Insomnia, paranoia, bipolar disorder, visual hallucinations, PTSD, so don't guess these ones.**

**And I also realised that it isn't something easy to guess so I'll list all of the symptoms at the end of the chapter!**

**Enjoy and review! (reply to reviews at the bottom)**

0101

That one sentence, said by Wally, made Robin snap out of it, he blink rapidly from behind his sunglasses, the figure dissolving into nothing as if it was never there in the first place. Robin stood, his back still pressed against the kitchen counter, his breathes slowing down to a normal pace once again. He then realised that the whole Team was staring at him, worried expressions and confusion etched into their faces.

"My friend…are you okay?" Kaldur asked slowly.

Robin thought about what had just happened. He couldn't tell the Team what he had seen and that it had suddenly disappeared into thin air. They would think he's crazy! It made him wonder though, what he had actually seen. Maybe the sleepless night was getting to him? But that's beside the point, he had to think of something to tell them, something that wouldn't make him look too bad.

Suddenly Robin burst out laughing as if he had just heard the funniest joke ever, he clutched at his sides and bent over to make it look believable. Artemis, being the first to understand what might have been happening slapped Robin lightly on the shoulder.

"You idiot! You had us worried there," she said as she reached over the counter and picked up a banana.

Then Wally started laughing with Robin, both boys out of breathe and clutching their stomaches.

"I don't get it," Connor said, looking at Wally and Robin, both breathless and then at Artemis, Zatanna and Kaldur who where lightly chuckling. Then he looked to M'gann, who mirrored his own confused expression, she shrugged back at him as if saying 'I'm also so confused'.

"It was a joke Supey, chill," Robin said as he picked up the box of juice, trying to convince the Team with his lie by plastering a fake grin on his face.

"Really though Rob, you had me scared," Wally said as he wiped away a tear from his eye.

Robin chuckled lightly," It _was _supposed to scare you."

"Just don't do that again," Zatanna said, smiling at the Boy Wonder.

The Team continued with their playful banter, all buying into the lie that Robin had sold them. But, it was unknown to the Boy Wonder that three members of the Team were not fooled at all. M'gann, the team's telepath could feel confusion and uneasiness rolling off Robin in waves while Superboy could hear his irregular heartbeat. Wolf, being the animal that he was could also feel fear coming off Robin.

While the rest of the Team fought over nonsense, M'gann linked up her mind with Connor's.

"_He's lying, I can feel his fear and uneasiness in waves," _M'gann said to her boyfriend.

Connor who was looking the Boy Wonder up and down frowned and then replied_," I know. His heartbeat is irregular and he's sweating."_

"_Do you think it's serious? Why wouldn't he want us to know if something is wrong?" _M'gann responded_._

Connor walked up to Wolf and stroked his fur affectionately, hoping that nobody would notice that he was having a telepathic conversation with his girlfriend.

"_I don't know, maybe it's personal. Maybe he's just being a Bat, not wanting us to know anything," _Connor suggested as he pulled his fingers through Wolf's white fur.

"_Maybe you're right, but if something like this happens again we have to tell the rest of the Team," _M'gann said, starting to clean the dirty dishes.

"_Yeah, but he seems fine now, maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," _Connor suggested again.

"_Maybe," _M'gann said back, but deep down she knew it was wrong. She could almost feel the turmoil running through Robin's head, as if his soul and mind were in an eternal battle.

0101

Batman had given them the day off from all missions, allowing the Team to spend some time bonding with each other. After they had been 'fooled' by Robin the Team had gone to the beach, where nothing out of the ordinary happened. They played in the deep waters and hot sun, Wally arriving at the Cave with skin as red as his hair. Zatanna, being the other unlucky one, also arrived at the Cave looking almost as red as M'gann's bikini.

Dick had finally calmed down after this mornings ordeal, his mind had drifted from the dark figure and his sleepless night, to poking fun at the two that got burnt.

"Zatanna! You're so red," Artemis snickered at her friend as all of them walked through the Mountain to play some air hockey.

"Shut up Artemis, it's not my fault that Wally dropped the sun block into the most _violent waves I have ever seen, _before I could use it!"

"Don't worry Zee, I think you look cute… Like, you know, a giant…stop sign or something," Robin finished off with a devilish smirk.

Artemis snickered wildly at that, while the rest of the Team chuckled along to the friendly teasing, or flirting as Wally liked to call it.

"Shut up Boy Wonderful," Zatanna shot back at him.

"So anyway, who's up first?" Wally cut through before Robin could send back his response.

"Baywatch, I'm going to own you so hard," Artemis said as she stepped forward, a grin similar to Robin's plastered on her face.

"Oh you are so on Arty," Wally said, grabbing the air hockey puck and placing it on the table.

At that moment Dick zoned out, the edges of his vision becoming misty as the middle of the room became his main focus. Instead of seeing his friends cheerily screaming the air hockey participants on, he saw a black room with white paint stains all over the walls. The air became cold and his breathe misted in front of his face.

For the first time he noticed the music box sitting in the middle of the room, intricately carved with emeralds adorning its black case. His pulse quickened as the box's lid slowly took its time opening itself.

Once the lid was open, Dick could see the small ballerina in the centre of it. Despite its size, he could see every detail clearly. The ballerina stood upon a spring, both legs carved to look as if she had stockings on. The leotard she wore was black, strange red markings marred the material. Her face was made delicately, lilac eyes and a button nose, but the smile on her face seemed off. She was smirking, as if she knew something no one else knew. Her face was intricately carved and beautiful, despite the black cracks that were painted to sprout from her eyes. Her red hair was pulled into a messy bun, tendrils of her hair falling over her face.

Then, mysteriously the ballerina started to spin slowly on her spring, soft melodic music found its way to Dick's ears. He shuddered as the temperature seemed to drop to an unnatural low. As the ballerina finally made a full turn, her face came into view once more. The smirk was gone, unfortunately replaced by an opened mouth which made her face look gaunt in its scream. Her eyes were now a glowing galaxy blue.

The once black and white walls of the room seemed to turn to material as the white turned to red, similar to that of a bandage soaking up blood. The ballerina went for another turn, the soft music becoming louder and eventually turning into screams.

Dick shielded his ears against the noise, his throat was dry and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears along with the screams. Suddenly the sight before him misted over and he was left falling into a dark ocean of nothingness. As soon as his cold flesh met the burning hot ocean, he was snapped back to the sight of his friends still playing air hockey.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump violently, "Robin, are you okay?" M'gann asked, trying so hard not to voice out his discomfort to the Team. But it wasn't just discomfort, he was feeling more. Fear was the most prominent among the others such as uneasiness, confusion, disorientation and soul wrenching pain.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, I think it's the heat," he said shakily, " I'm just going to take a shower."

M'gann's hand fell away as the Boy Wonder moved away from them towards his room. M'gann glanced at Connor who gave her a pointed look, and then he shrugged and turned back to the game.

0101

Dick didn't know what was happening to him, his thoughts, which were usually formed and organised, were now dishevelled and all over the place. One moment he would be with the Team and then the next thing, he would be transported to a different land of nightmares and darkness characterised by unruly forms and shadows.

Dick sat on his bed, making sure that the lights were definitely on, his legs folded under him. He knew that M'gann was getting suspicious about his random behaviour, but he couldn't just go and tell everyone about all the things he had been seeing! He didn't want them to think that he was a psycho!

There came a light knock on the other side of his door, resulting in the boy jumping up in shock. Robin hesitated, what if was one of those…visions? His fear bubbled up within him as he reluctantly moved towards the door. Hesitating before answering, Robin thought about who it could be, maybe it was one of his friends…or maybe it was that shadowed figure…

"….Robin?" Zatanna called through the door.

At the sound of the girl's familiar voice, Dick let out a soft sigh, "Yeah Zee?"

"We're going to have supper now, you should come join us," she said in reply.

"Sure, be out in five," he called back, then he heard the slight sound of her light footsteps receding.

Taking in a shuddering breathe Dick ran his hand through his hair., somehow hoping that it would calm him down. He then felt the sweat that covered his forehead, seemingly, he had never noticed it there before. He groaned as he made his way to his bathroom, he couldn't go to eat with the Team while looking all sweaty. Someone would surely think something was up with him.

He switched the light on in his bathroom, moving towards the mirror and immediately stopping when he saw his reflection. His face was marred, thick cuts ran diagonally along his face starting from his right eye and moving towards his jaw. Each cut was deep, showing his underlying muscle, pink and red, all oozing blood. He raised a shaking hand to his face and blinked, but as soon as he opened his eyes the cuts were gone. Letting out the breathe he had been holding in, Dick quickly washed his face and exited the bathroom as soon as possible.

Dick then realised that he was covered in sweat so he decided to change, proving quite a difficult task when your mind is scattered. He checked his face for the familiar sunglasses and immediately left, knowing that the Team must be waiting for him already.

0101

Okay so I freaked myself out with the ballerina thing but anyway please review!

**Here are the symptoms: Anxiety ,hallucinations and disorganised thinking, don't worry there are more to come!**

Angel Grayson:yeah, I actually know a lot of people who do these things, thanks for the review!

CatLover2906: =D im going on just for you! Ahhhh

DemonFireFox: Sorry not PTSD, but feel free to guess more

Sairey13: Hehe, don't worry, im trying my best to add Wolf in a lot more

AmaraRae: yea, I know lots of people who do that

Tabby: Bro! thanks for the review *hugs*

Waveslover: thanks so much, sorry not anxiety disorder, feel free to guess again!

-Asha


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ THE AN at the end! Very important.**

**Theses are what people guessed just so you don't make the same mistake: Anxiety disorder, OCD, Insomnia, paranoia, bipolar disorder, visual hallucinations, PTSD, schizoaffective disorder, schizophrenia, having panic attacks, psychosis(close), depression, delirium, dementia, so don't guess these ones.**

And I also realised that it isn't something easy to guess so I'll list all of the symptoms at the end of the chapter!

**Oh, AND NO ONE GUESSED THE RIGHT THING, BUT SOME CAME REALLY CLOSED WHEN THEY SAID PSYCHOSIS, MEANING, HINT HINT, IT'S A TYPE OF PSYCHOSIS. CHALLENGE STILL STANDS.**

**Enjoy and review! (Sorry, I can't reply to anyone today personally but thank you so much for the reviews)**

0101

As soon as Robin walked through the door to the kitchen everyone burst out laughing, including Kaldur and Connor who tried to hide it. Then Wally, the ever late speedster, raced into the room, his face taking on an unnatural grin as he surveyed his best friend.

"Dude-what are you-wearing?!" Wally asked between his laughing fit.

The Boy Wonder, who was completely stumped as to why they were laughing at him, just shrugged as he didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. In fact, he didn't see anything wrong at all, but the whole Team couldn't help but laugh at what he couldn't see.

Instead of wearing his civvies or his Robin costume, the ebony boy was wearing a mixture of both. He was wearing his usual black skinny pants with sneakers on his feet, but instead of wearing his usual hoodie he was wearing the top half of his Robin costume. On top of that, he was also wearing a green jacket over the Kevlar with sunglasses on his eyes. What made it worse was the one wrist computer clamped over his right forearm, over his jacket.

"He-He looks like a-a 80s disco dancer! " Zatanna gasped out trying to get back at him for calling her a stop sign.

M'gann immediately stopped her laughing when she felt the waves of confusion running off Robin, as if he didn't know what was going on.

"Come on, let's eat," the Martian girl suggested trying to take attention away from the weirdly dressed boy," Zatanna and I made pasta!"

At that, most of the Team stopped laughing, goofy grins on their faces as Robin and Wally came to sit down with the rest of them. They were actually all really hungry, the day's event taking a toll on their appetites.

"Thanks Sugar," Wally said and in the process winked at M'gann and grabbed his designated bowl of pasta. M'gann and Zatanna had both been clever enough to know by now that the speedster needed his own bowl of food.

"Ehhhh, sure Wally," M'gann replied handing the other bowl of pasta to Kaldur.

Conversation dwindled to a low as everyone dished out their own food, each and everyone one of the teens looking hungry. Before eating, Connor placed a large dish of meat on the floor for Wolf who greedily chewed on the flesh.

Wally wasted no time, as usual, shovelling forks of the delicious pasta into his mouth, not waiting for anyone else. Everyone else gave a chuckle at his eating habits and started to dig into their own food, _almost_ just as greedily as the speedster.

Robin looked at his food on the white plate, his stomach giving off a soft noise indicating his hunger. He still had no clue as to why the Team was laughing at him, he just shrugged it off as 'one of those things'. He picked up his fork, ready to shovel food into his mouth just like Wally, when he spied movement from his heap of food.

Cocking his head slightly to the side, he hesitantly picked up his fork and started to move the pasta around on his plate, looking for something that could possibly cause movement. Upon finding nothing, Dick shrugged to himself and immediately forked some of the pasta into his mouth. Zatanna and M'gann had definitely outdone themselves this time, unless he was just unnaturally super hungry.

He was about to compliment both of the girls when he saw more movement from within his pile of food. Taking his fork once more he separated it in the middle, what he found made him sick. Insects were everywhere, crawling around all over something he had just taken a bite out of. Dick fought the urge to throw up then and there, his stomach felt like it was churning as maggots started to crawl out amongst the other insects.

The Team was enjoying the lovely meal that M'gann and Zatanna had so generously made, when suddenly Robin shot up from his seat, backing away from his plate of food as if it possessed a demon. Seriously, from the morning he was acting so weird!

Dick backed away from the plate of food, the feeling of wanting to gag uncontrollably, lingering while he eyed out the food. Which now was somehow, was totally free of any type of insect or maggot crawling on it.

"….I'm not so hungry," Robin said, still staring at his food, not minding the questioning gazes of his friends.

The Team watched the ebony boy pick up his plate reluctantly, moving towards the sink. But, instead of placing the plate and fork in the sink, Robin took his fork and put it in the plate cupboard and then threw his plate into the bin. Without saying another word, he strode out of the room, walking along the lines of the tiles. They had noticed this only because Connor had pointed it out earlier, and now that they saw it themselves they had no idea what to think of it.

"What the hell was that even about?" Artemis asked, her slender eyebrow lifting up slightly.

"I have no idea," Wally replied, his plate empty of food and his eyebrows scrunched up together in thought," I don't know if he's punking us or not…"

"Connor, I think we should tell them," M'gann stated suddenly.

"M'gann, what are you not telling us?" Kaldur asked, setting down his fork to give the girl his full attention.

"Well, this morning whe-"she started to answer but was cut off.

"-Team, report to mission room," Batman's monotone voice echoed throughout the Cave.

"We shall resume this later," Kaldur's strong voice said as the Team made their way to the mission briefing room.

Robin was already standing there with his mentor, thankfully the Boy Wonder was dressed in his full Robin costume. He looked slightly distressed and when the Team entered they realised that the Bat and Bird were both having one of their silent conversations. Batman was the one to look away from his protégé first, cutting their silent conversion short.

"I understand that it is your day off, but there has been a tip off to a drug shipment on the outskirts off Gotham City. This mission is important, regardless that the matter simple. The tip off said that these people would be shipping these drugs to all major cities," Batman stated.

"The Team's mission is to confirm the location that we have been told of, while staying covert. It is also part of your mission to check the drugs, it would be simple for a villain to sneak Venom of some sort into the shipments," Batman stated further, he then brought up the holographic screen and typed something in.

"Team, suit up. I have sent Robin the co-ordinates of the location, departure in five minutes. Dismissed," the Bat explained, glancing up once to look at the fleeting teens and his-already gone-protégé.

0101

The silence in the Bio-ship was awkward, everyone kept on thinking about what M'gann had said. The tone of her voice said that it was something serious and the look on Connor's face had turned grim when she had said that.

Robin was completely oblivious to the awkward silence, weirdly enough, Wolf sat at his side, his head resting in the boy's lap, who was petting the animal. Not that Connor minded that his wolf was sitting by someone else, he just thought that it was really weird that the white animal was sitting by someone else. Usually, he would sit calmly at Connor's feet until they reached their destination. It was so different, it almost looked like Wolf was trying to comfort Robin.

"ETA, sixteen minutes," M'gann said, breaking the awkward silence which continued on after her voice faded. She tried to focus on the co-ordinates that Robin had sent to her from his wrist computer, and not the slightly overwhelming feelings of Robin.

Sixteen minutes, sixteen_ freaking_ minutes passed in complete silence, the only one daring to break it was M'gann who would occasionally announce their ETA.

At last, when M'gann said their ETA was three minutes, Aqualad broke the silence, "Team, stealth mode."

Kid Flash pressed the bolt on his chest, immediately the fabric turned black, while M'gann morphed her clothing to turn to the familiar black and red she wore on stealth missions.

"Guys, check it out," Zatanna said looking out of the window of the Bio-ship.

The rest of the Team turned to look out of the glass window, they spied the waters that surrounded the huge city of Gotham.

"So where do we go?" Superboy asked, the only thing he could see was the waters below and the rocky outcrop surrounding the area.

"There," Robin pointed to a small opening in a slightly larger rock formation.

"Robin, Wolf and M'gann will enter that cave, them being the stealthiest, while Kid Flash will wait at the opening of the Cave, keeping watch," Kaldur said, formulating a plan in his mind.

"What! Why do I have to keep watch?" Kid Flash complained.

"Think about it Kid Idiot," Artemis said with a smirk adorning her lips," you're not the most stealthiest person around, plus it would just be amplified by the echo in the cave."

Kid Flash stuck his tongue out at Artemis, yet he knew that she was right.

"Zatanna and Artemis will move out with Robin, M'gann and Wolf, following at a distance as backup. Superboy, you will be searching the surrounding area for any alternate entrance while alerting us if you pick up on anything. If you do find an alternate entrance, alert me immediately and we both shall proceed to investigate. I shall be swimming a short perimeter of this area and I shall alert all of you to any alternate openings. Clear?" Aqualad explained thoroughly. He got nods from every member of the Team, all seemingly satisfied with their designated jobs.

"M'gann, please establish a mental link," Kaldur said as he jumped from the hole M'gann had made at the bottom of the Bio-ship, into the waiting waters below.

The Martian girl quickly dropped off Superboy near a mass of rock to conceal his position, then she steered the Bio-ship to the small opening Robin had pointed out earlier.

The remaining members of the Team jumped out onto the outcropping rock, while M'gann telepathically steered the ship to another location.

"_Well, I guess this is my stop,"_ Kid Flash said, sitting down on a rock casually.

Both Artemis and Zatanna giggled at him, M'gann giving him a quick smile while Robin, on the other hand, was all business.

"_M'gann, Wolf, let's go_," Robin said in the mental link, not wanting to make an echo.

The green girl immediately became serious, she followed Robin, her cloak concealing her form with Wolf trailing behind her. As soon as they were inside the cave, all light dissipated. The stench of stagnate water was in the air and the darkness of the cave made it exceedingly hard to see obstructions in their path.

Robin seemed to blend perfectly into the shadows without complaint of not being able to see, while Wolf was also completely content with his enhanced night vision. M'gann, on the other hand, was having some major trouble. She debated floating through the darkness, but then again, she couldn't see where to turn at all. Then she decided to follow Robin, but, the thing was, she couldn't see him or hear his foot steps. The darkness of the cave also, miraculously, concealed the position of the white wolf. She could sense both of them, just, she couldn't see them. The other thing that was bothering her was, moments ago, Robin had been completely focused, waves of determination coming off of him. But right now, all she could feel was confusion, and nothing more.

"_Robin?"_ she asked in the mental link as she stopped trying to move around in the darkness.M'gann was greeted with nothing but silence, somehow Robin had cut himself out of the mental link.

"_M'gann, is everything alright?"_ Kaldur asked, concerned when they all had heard no response from the boy.

"_Robin isn't in the link anymore, he's cutting himself out,"_ M'gann replied_," and I can't see anything. It's just like he vanished, I think Wolf went after him, I can't find him either."_

"_Hold on M'gann, I think we can see you,"_ Artemis said.

M'gann looked around, surely enough, she found a light glow of something, and then the archer and magician came into focus as they approached her.

"_M'gann, what happened?"_ Zatanna asked as she shifted the small ball of light in her hands.

"_I don't really know, but Robin and Wolf just vanished,"_ she explained.

"_He's probably just doing one of his ninja tricks,"_ Kid Flash said back, trying to conceal his worry.

"_Wolf wouldn't go after him if he was playing a trick,"_ Connor stated.

"_There's more… right before they both disappeared Robin was completely focused, then after that, I could feel waves of confusion coming off of him,"_ M'gann said as she looked at Zatanna and Artemis with a thoughtful look on her face.

"…_Perhaps there is something wrong,"_ Kaldur said slowly_," new plan. Superboy and I have found another entrance which is west to your position. We will continue on this path, while M'gann, Zatanna, Artemis and Kid Flash will search for Robin and Wolf. We will call if we need backup."_

Kaldur got a confirmation from everyone, especially the speedster who was eager that he had something to do other than keeping watch.

There was a loud bang and the sound of someone falling, coming from the entrance of the cave. The girls giggled softly at Wally, who was now walking to their position.

"_Ow,"_ Wally said as he approached the band of girls, rubbing his head with one hand.

Zatanna took the lead, her hands gripped around the faintly glowing orb that illuminated just enough of the cave for them all to see things in a dim light.

Suddenly there was an echoing scream and a loud bark that followed shortly after. The teens started sprinting towards the noise, in the distance they could make out a faint white blob that they assumed was Wolf. The next thing they heard was a loud splash so they ran faster, Wally having to run with them for light.

When they were getting closer to Wolf, the animal let out a feral growl that made all of them take a step back on instinct. Then they realised why Wolf had growled at them, if they had taken another step they would have fallen down a huge crack in the rocks beneath their feet. Judging by the loud splash, Robin had fallen right into the waters below.

"I'll take us down," M'gann immediately offered as she levitated the other three teenagers and Wolf down the large crack. They hovered over the water, moving around the huge space until finally they saw the Boy Wonder on some sort of rocky shore, his limbs spread out, his chest heaving from effort.

"Robin!" M'gann said out loud as she levitated everyone over to him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Wally said as he zipped over to his best friend's side.

Robin coughed a bit before giving a nod in answer.

"Why'd you run off like that," Zatanna asked, concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, you had us really worried," Artemis said as Wolf let out a soft yelp as if saying that he agreed.

The white wolf almost sat right on top of Robin, trying to help the boy to stay warm.

"Actually, I'm not sure what happened, the last thing I remember was walking next to M'gann and then I was about to ask her something…then it was like…I don't know…like I blanked out," Robin tried to explain to his friends who were all listening intently.

"Hello Megan," M'gann lightly hit her head, I should tell Aqualad and Superboy that we found you!"

While M'gann tried to do that, the rest of the present Team helped Robin sit up, even though he protested wildly.

"They're both out of my reach," M'gann said after a while.

Robin got up with the help from Wolf who stood by his side," then we need to carry on and look for them. Did they say where they were?" he asked.

"Yeah, they said they where west to the opening of this cave," Zatanna answer.

"Well then, if I'm correct we should go back up and continue in the direction that we were heading," Robin explained, thinking about the directions in his mind, "well that's if there's no dead ends."

"How the hell could you possibly know the directions off by heart?" Kid Flash asked, one eyebrow raised.

Robin snorted, "Please KF, this is still Gotham. I know the city inside and out."

0101

They were back on their path, Zatanna leading the way with her light. Everyone there had insisted, even though Robin was second in command (for now he was in command), that he had to stay in the middle alongside Wolf so he didn't wander off again. It irked him that they were doing that to him, yet he found himself complying, because quite frankly, right now, he didn't trust himself. Back there, where he had fallen into the water, he had no idea what had happened, or how he had even lost M'gann.

Again, this weird feeling started to fill his whole being. It felt as someone was walking behind him, and not jus M'gann or Wolf. It felt exactly like a shadow was, well, shadowing him. Robin cast a quick worried glance behind him, upon seeing nothing he sighed very softly in relief. The feeling, briefly, went away as he continued to walk in the dark cavern. Then it came, he could barely feel it, the slight tingling as if someone was dragging a very light veil over his skin. It started by his neck sending shivers down his spine, then it moved across his arms.

Dick glanced around again, he saw nothing out of the ordinary so he continued on, until it felt like someone, again, was playing with his hair. Stroking their fingers through his dark locks, and as quickly as it had come, it was gone. His spine stiffened as he heard someone give a light chuckle in his right ear, he frantically looked to his right to only find Wolf walking beside him.

Robin pinched himself lightly, the familiar sting making him wince. Then it started, very irritating at first, light prickles enveloped every ounce of his skin as he tried to ignore the feeling. The prickling then turned to burning, pain erupted from his very being as it felt as if someone had thrown boiling oil over him. He started to claw at his skin making red angry marks on his skin. The burning increased tenfold, the pain radiating from within as he pulled at his skin and fell to his knees, eyes unseeing.

0101

**Sorry about the bad ending for this chapter, I was going to have the whole mission in one chappie but my cousin died, so yeah. (and no, I did not kill Robin)**

**!FAIR WARNING, BECAUSE OF THE DEATH OF MY COUSIN, I WON'T BE POSTING FOR A FEW DAYS. DON'T WORRY, I WON'T TAKE MORE THAN A WEEK, THAT'S ALSO WHY I WON'T BE REPLYING PERSONALLY TO ANYONE, SO THANK YOU ANYWAY.!**

**Here are the symptoms: Anxiety, hallucinations (visual and tangible), disorganised thinking and disorganised dressing don't worry there are more to come!**

**Thanks, see you in a few days =D**

-Asha


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so we have a winner! Congratulations to dustfeather1864! Who guessed the correct disorder! Well done, I will do your request after this fanfic, or if you want me to put your request in here, just let me know.**

**As for the rest of you, I shall not be ruining the surprise! **

Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming!

0101

They were casually walking, when all of a sudden, Robin fell to the ground on his knees, his fingernails clawing at his pale skin. He had a sense of panic surrounding him as he looked around wildly, his nails making thick red lines on his one cream coloured skin. M'gann, who was behind him, immediately raced up to Robin and started to shake him lightly in hopes of snapping him out of it.

"Robin!" M'gann said out loud as she tried to restrain him from peeling off his own flesh.

Zatanna, Artemis, Wally and Wolf then realised something was wrong, all of them racing up to Robin, who was breathing heavily as M'gann started to restrain his hands.

"W-What's happening?" Artemis asked shakily, taking one of Robin's arms.

"I-I don't know," M'gann replied.

"Maybe he's having a panic attack," Wally suggested.

"I don't think so, why's he clawing at his skin?" Zatanna asked, her eyes going wide as Robin broke out of M'gann's, Artemis' and Wally's hold.

Robin scrambled away from them, his flesh felt as if it was on fire. He wanted it to stop, the pain was mind bafflingly excruciating as he continued trying to claw it away. His friends started to close in on him, his mind didn't comprehend anything as he pushed himself against the caves wall, his breathe quickening.

"Rob, dude, what's wrong?" Wally asked as he slowly crouched down by his friend.

Robin didn't answer, but instead, the speedster heard a muffled scream behind him and a yelp come from Wolf. A few metres away lay the orb of light Zatanna had created, its faded light casting shadows everywhere.

Kid Flash turned around, his eyes going wide when he saw Wolf lying on his side, unconscious. Next to him were Zatanna, Artemis and M'gann, knives to all of their necks and gags in their mouths. KF looked back to Robin, who seemed to have blacked out, his head lolling to the side. Wally looked back to the girls, his resolve crumbling as he looked closely at the shadows. Assassins, everywhere. They were all holding their swords at a ready in case he decided to attack, but judging from his chances he decided not to.

"Come," one assassin said as she clasped Wally's hands behind his back, none too gentle.

The remaining members of the Team struggled hopelessly against their captors as one of the assassins picked up Robin, his head lolling to the side. The knives at the girls' necks came closer, effectively making them give up their struggle as Kid Flash was hit with the butt of his captors sword.

"Ow!" Wally said as he tried to rub the sore spot on his head, earning himself another hit. After that the speedster didn't say anything, with M'gann, Zatanna and Artemis taking the hint.

They were pushed through the caves, turning right and left, after a while all the teenagers lost their placement. The assassins dragging them through the place, Wolf had been carried to a special containment room and placed inside, that was the last they had seen of the animal.

After a long time of walking, they emerged into a huge hollowed out cavern. In the middle of the room, on the rocky floor lay Superboy, completely unconscious and chained to a huge rock next to him. Next to him was Aqualad, he was on his knees, his hands and feet bound behind his back and his water bearers gone.

"Superboy!" M'gann screamed, the assassin pressing the knife closer to her neck, a small trickle of blood following with a whimper that escaped her lips.

Kid Flash was roughly pushed around, someone tying his hands and feet together, just like Aqualad. He was pushed to the ground harshly, emitting a grunt from the speedster as he tried to sit up and compose himself.

Artemis and Zatanna were also bound in a similar fashion, gags still in only Zatanna's mouth as they too, were thrown to the ground. For M'gann, an inhibitor collar was clasped around her neck tightly, and her limbs all bound as well. She was thrown to the ground, as soon as she hit the cold rock she crawled her way to Connor, checking if he was okay. Robin was also thrown to the ground, he was not bound, but the impact with the rocky surface effectively made the Boy Wonder stir and start to wake up.

"How come he doesn't get tied up?" Kid Flash asked with a slight pout.

"The Shadows," Aqualad said to his team ignoring Wally's question.

"Which means Ra's al Ghul," Artemis said with loathing as she waited for something to happen.

"Not necessarily," a woman's accented voice rang out through the hollow cavern.

Robin sat up at that voice, his head spinning. The last thing he remembered was walking in through the tunnels with Wolf, M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna and Wally. So why was the rest blank? He shook his head, now was not the time, he surveyed their situation and groaned as he took in the sight of his bound team and all the assassins that lined the walls.

"Who are you?" Kid Flash called out.

"Talia, can you just let us go? I think I have a headache," Robin said, standing up and rubbing his temples.

"Little Bird, it is good to see you awake, but I must say that I am disappointed," Talia said, stepping out of the shadows and into the little light that the holes in the ceiling of the cave created.

"Aw, not glad to see me?" Robin replied, his devilish smirk finding its way to his lips.

Talia walked up to him, her green eyes shining as the rest of the Team winced, not knowing what the woman was about to do. Shocking the Team, Talia bent down to Robin's level and gave him a soft peck on his forehead, a devilish smirk finding a way onto her face. What shocked them more was that Robin didn't pull away, instead his smirk grew in size.

"Little Bird, I am glad that you have come to see me, however, I do not appreciate Beloved sending a team of teenagers to do his job," she finished of, her smirk dying to give way to a frown.

"Bats said-" Robin started.

"-HOLD ON," Kid Flash screamed, Talia and Robin both turning toward the speedster," What the? AND SHE- but she- little bird?-who the- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"I too, am confused…" Aqualad stated in a much calmer voice.

Superboy had caught all of it, waking up shortly from M'gann's pleading, but still weak from whatever they had used on him. M'gann was pretty sure that it was a small amount of Kryptonite.

"Eh, KF, I don't think this is the time," Robin said gingerly.

"Yes it is! You're all buddy buddy with Talia _al Ghul_, and we find out about this now?!" Artemis asked outraged.

"Artemis, it's not that big of a deal," Robin tried to calm her down.

"Yes it is! Dude, not to mention that she's freaking hot, but she kissed your forehead!" Wally exploded again.

Talia walked up to Wally, her expression slightly pissed at being called 'hot' by the speedster. She grabbed his Kid Flash costume and pulled him up so they were eye-to-eye, "Call me that again and I will slit your throat," she threatened.

Robin saw Wally's eyes widen so he decided to step in, "Talia-"

"Don't 'Talia' me Little Bird, where is Beloved?" she said as she dropped the frightened speedster to the ground with a thud.

"Like I was saying, Bats said there was an illegal drug shipping over here," Robin said crossing his arms over his chest, "and he sent us to investigate, since the tip off was anonymous."

Talia gave a growl of frustration, "I was expecting my Beloved to come, instead he sends you, my Little Bird and your friends.

By now the Team had stopped struggling against their bonds, they all sat with their mouths slightly ajar at the scene before them.

"You sound disappointed," Robin smiled back at her.

Talia smiled back slightly, "No matter, I shall catch up with my Beloved some other time. For now, dear Little Bird, do you wish to go once more?" Talia asked.

"Talia, we should be heading back," Robin said back.

"Little Bird, let me put it this way. If you do not, I will not let your little friends go," Talia said a she pulled out a sword.

"Fine, but I'm telling Bats later," Robin said getting into a fighting stance.

A smirk found its way onto Talia's lips, "I count that you do."

With that being the last thing said, Robin and Talia immediately sprung into action. Talia throwing swift blows, which Robin dodged with his acrobatics and some with his eskrima sticks. Then Robin switched to attack, his blows were fast but some sloppy, which Talia noticed.

"Little Bird, you are not focussed, "she said a she dodged one of his attacks with ease, her long hair flowing behind her as she spun.

"A lot on my mind," Robin grunted as he received a hard kick to his chest.

They didn't say anything else as they both used their strengths to overpower the other, in the end Talia flipped over Robin, in the process she kicked him in the back making him fall to the ground with a grunt. Robin tried to handspring away, but Talia used her feet to pull his hands from under him. He almost fell on his face when Talia grabbed him by the front of his costume and held the sword to his neck.

The Team gasped when they saw the assassin pull Robin's hands from under him. The Boy Wonder almost hit the floor of the cave when Talia saved him and brought the sword up to his throat. Some of them screamed 'no' as the sword was brought down, their eyes growing in size, but right before it cut him the sword stopped.

"You are distracted," Talia accused into Robin's face.

Robin pulled out of Talia's grasp and got up, "Nah, I just think you're getting better," he quipped, but he knew what she meant, he wasn't at his best today.

Talia returned her sword to its sheathe and frowned, her brow creased in slight concern. She then signalled to the assassins in the shadows, they rained down upon the Team. Before they knew it, they had loosened the chains around Superboy and unbound everyone, and with that they disappeared only leaving Talia.

"Tomorrow, Underground City, tell Beloved," Talia said to Robin, then she melted into the shadows without another word.

0101

The Team stood before Batman, his usual scowl grimmer than usual. The Team, after being released had gone to find Wolf, who was awake and pacing his cell. The Bio-ship ride back to Happy Harbour had been confusing since the situation with Talia and Robin had been very questionable. As soon as Talia had left, Robin was bombarded with questions until they had reached the Mountain.

The questions ranged from a multitude of things, such as why Talia was so kind to him, why she always called him 'Little Bird', when did he meet her and the most important question they asked was 'who is 'Beloved''. Wally had even laughed his butt off at Robin since he 'got his ass handed to him' as Wally put it.

Truthfully, the last question had been Robin's favourite. He couldn't resist as he told them it was Batman, their facial expressions enough to keep him happy for the rest of his life. And since the Team was completely engrossed with the whole 'Talia situation', the members of the Team that had seen Robin's ordeal had completely forgotten about it.

So there they all stood, facing Batman with grins that could rival the Joker.

"_What _is so funny?" Batman asked, irritation creeping into his voice.

"I don't know, _Belo-" _Wally started to say but was elbowed in the stomach by Kaldur.

Robin snickered, "Baaats….," his grin grew wider, "Talia said-"

At the mention of Talia's name, everything clicked into place in the Dark Knight's head. Before his protégé could continue he cut him off, "Team dismissed. Robin, Batcave, _now._"

The Team snickered wildly, even Kaldur produced a grin.

Once the duo was gone, Zatanna smiled and said, "I wonder what _Beloved _is going to say."

0101

Bruce was embarrassed, he had unknowingly sent the Team on a mission that was meant for him. Not to mention, it wasn't exactly a proper mission at that. As soon as he and Dick had entered the Batcave, Dick had pulled off his mask and laughed his ass off like the devil he was. After Dick had told him everything that had happened, Bruce ordered him to go upstairs and wash up, then go to bed.

Bruce now walked through one of the many hallways in Wayne Manor, his footsteps leaving a soft echo. Alfred had gone to sleep long time ago, so right now, the only movement was from him and his son.

Bruce walked passed Dick's bedroom and heard talking. He sighed heavily, his son was supposed to be asleep by now since he had training with the Team and Black Canary the next day. He backtracked to the boy's door, ready to tell him to sleep, but the movement inside the room caught his eye since the door was slightly ajar.

Without moving the door or making a noise, Bruce peaked through the opening, his eyes roaming the interior of the room. The room was dark, except for the small side lamp that cast a yellow glow over everything. He could hear the talking clearer now, but it didn't sound like Dick was talking to someone on the phone. Plus, who would be up at this early hour of the morning?

Bruce scooted closer to get a better view of the room, until he saw his son who was sitting on the window sill casually. He was looking from his left to right and talking as if he was having a conversation with two other people.

"…Yea Tati, I think Bruce won't mind if we take a few days to go to….." Dick said, looking up and to his left as if he was talking to someone.

Bruce's eyes widened fractionally, his pulse quickening as he continued to watch silently.

"But Mami, Bruce said I have training with the Team tomorrow at ten," Dick said, looking to his right as if his mother was standing there.

Dick waited a while as if he was getting a response, then he said, "Sure, I can ask Bruce if I can skip the trai-"

"-Dick….?" Bruce gently nudged the door opened.

The boy on the window sill blinked rapidly, "Yeah Bruce?" he said finally as if nothing was wrong.

"Uhhh, are you okay?" Bruce asked hesitantly from the doorway.

"Yeah, why?" Dick answered back, oblivious to what he had just been doing.

"Just checking…." Bruce said, still confused by what he had just seen," …you should go to bed."

"Sure, I was just about to go sleep now," Dick said as he got up and Bruce left with a soft goodnight and spaced out expression on his face.

Dick shrugged and raised an eyebrow, "I wonder what's making Bruce act so weird," Dick whispered to himself.

0101

Okay, so the next chapter the Team will find out, then after they find out I'm kind of blank**, SO SUGGESTIONS AFTER THAT WOULD BE GREAT. **

**Sorry, I just had to add Talia in here because I must say I like Talia and Bruce together =D**

AmaraRae: I'm so sorry for your loss. Hope you're feeling better, because it's something hard to get through.

Guest that reads: Thank you so much, your support is awesome!

Sairey13: thank you so much for the kind words, surprisingly I'm recovering fast, I just want to thank you so much. Anyway, don't worry, I really am trying my hardest to involve Wolf wherever I can. And I had to have some way in which Bruce didn't hear about the Robin episode thing immediately, since I had planned out the last scene and it didn't fit if he found out.

Blaze Grayson: thank you for the review, sorry I didn't type out your full name, it was a bit long =D

Waveslover: sorry, but it that was actually a good guess.

Helloimixs: sorry, but those are good guesses=D

Bumbleboy92: thanks so much for the support!

Midnight1906: thank you! 8hugs8 just hoping that you continue to enjoy it!

-Asha


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, next chapter you will find out what Robin has!

Shout out to: Wintress, Bumbleboy92, lazyMar, Guest that reads and dustfeather1864.

0101

Bruce walked through the halls of Wayne Manor, his mind still reeling from the previous night, or morning since they had only come back from Mount Justice earlier that day. With his destination set, his mind wandered back to his son, who had for some reason, been talking to himself. But then again, when Bruce had entered, Dick had acted as if he had been doing nothing, so maybe the fault was with him. Maybe he was too distracted, or even tired. Or, another logical explanation was that Dick was extremely tired and didn't know what he was doing.

Bruce sighed once more as he found himself standing in front of Dick's bedroom door. He had told Alfred to let the boy sleep for the day, and then he would wake Dick up later for training with his team. Bruce knocked gently on the thick wooden door, the sound echoing slightly in the vast hallway. There came no answer, so Bruce pushed down on the door knob and coaxed the door opened.

He was met with an empty bedroom, normally this wouldn't have made Bruce worried but since the whole 'Dick talking to himself' ordeal, he was slightly on edge. Bruce pushed the door opened fully and walked in, all the curtains were opened and the en-suite bathroom was empty. Then Bruce noticed the small square of purple paper on Dick's desk.

Bruce picked up the paper slowly, his eyes scanning over the message.

_Morning Bruce/Alfred_

_Woke up early, thought I would head to the Cave for some early training._

_See you later_

_Dick ;P_

Bruce smiled as he finished reading the short letter. It was so _Dick _to wake up early and think about getting more training. His mind brushed off the encounter with his son earlier this morning, _he was probably just tired last night, _Bruce thought. _He would tell me if something was wrong, right?_

0101

The Team was tired, actually, exhausted beyond belief. M'gann hadn't even gotten up to make breakfast for herself, Connor, Wolf and Zatanna as she usually did. But no one said anything since they knew she, along with everyone else, were incredibly tired. On top of that, they had training with Black Canary, which they had almost forgotten about until Red Tornado just had to wake them up for.

Zatanna, Connor and M'gann all sat in the kitchen, on the bar stools, all munching on some cereal or fruit. Conversation was on a low as they sat and tried to regain some sort of their energy for the rest of the day. Wolf had just eaten their left over food and was now curled up on the small couch despite his size.

Suddenly the computerised voice of Mount Justice announced Kid Flash. After a few seconds passed, the grumbling speedster made his way into the kitchen, his eyes drooping and his feet dragging.

"Mhp," Wally greeted as he took the barstool next to Connor and set his head down on the counter.

Wally received three 'Mhp's' from the residents of the mountain, everyone mirroring his lack of enthusiasm.

After five minutes of listening to the three crunch cereal, Wally spoke up, "Is anyone else here?" he asked as he sat up and tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think Kaldur's here, swimming most probably," M'gann said without her usual enthusiasm, but with just as much as joy.

"I heard Robin Zeta here," Connor stated.

Zatanna yawned, then looked at Wally," Yeah, I heard him come in as well. I think he went to his room or the training room, not sure," she said.

Before Wally could answer, the Zeta Tubes announced Artemis, who stalked into the room despite her tired expression.

"Urg, why couldn't they cancel training for once?" Artemis complained not even bothering with saying hello.

"I never thought I'd agree with you, but I'm with you on this one Arty," Wally grumbled as he reached for an apple.

"We should rebel," Zatanna said with a mischievous grin.

The rest of the teens scrunched up their faces in thought as they pictured their whole team rebelling against Batman or the whole Justice League about training. The smiles on their faces grew wider by each passing second, then suddenly they all burst out laughing.

"May I ask, what is so funny?" Kaldur asked as he walked into the kitchen with his towel in his hand and a small smile on his face.

"Morning Kal," Artemis said while trying to wipe away her tears of laughter, with Kaldur giving her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Uh, don't worry about it Kal, I don't think you'll approve of it, well if that ever does happen," Wally said, smiling at their leader.

Kaldur gave all the beaming faces curious looks, nevertheless, he let the matter go, "Team, last I saw, Robin was already stretching in the training room. We should go join him and stretch before Black Canary arrives."

Kaldur's words brought forth many good natured groans, namely from Zatanna, Wally and Artemis. Despite their groans, they all got up, cleaning the kitchen counters and then made their way to the training room together. As they got closer, M'gann started to feel weird, not so much from herself, more from someone else. Her thoughts were broken as they entered the training room, some of their mouths hanging open in complete shock.

There stood Robin, fully clad in his costume with a _dagger_ in his hand. He was standing by one of the cave walls, which was now littered with words that he had carved into them. He didn't turn around, but somehow the Team knew that he knew that they were watching him.

From the sound of it, he was whispering to himself, softly and incoherent to them who were watching. His left hand was placed on the rocky wall as his right hand held the dagger that was carving letters into the stone.

Finally, someone spoke up, "Dude, what the HECK are you doing?" Wally burst out beside Connor who was staring at Robin with concern laced into his usually stoic expression.

Robin spun around, not startled at all by the speedsters outburst. His face was pale and his dark locks where hanging in his face menacingly. Zatanna involuntarily shivered as she_ felt_ Robin's eyes pass over all of them. Still, Robin stood his ground, then slowly, a sick grin twisted his face.

"Robin, what is the matter?" Kaldur asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion as he tried to take control of the situation. He didn't understand what was happening, less than ten minutes ago, he had walked through the same training room just to be greeted by a very normal and playful Robin. Now he had returned to the same place, and the cheery boy had carved up a wall and was staring at them as if they were doing something wrong!

Kaldur didn't receive an answer, so M'gann tried, her dread becoming more, "R-Robin-"

She was cut off by Robin's emotionless voice, soft and raspy," Loneliness…Loneliness cascades down upon us, what do we do but walk by?" his voice was so soft yet it seemed to echo throughout the hollowed Mountain.

Before anyone could say anything more, he continued, "All pride has left our wild, hating souls, just as violent cities kill all statues of porcelain. Those cities….are cities that worship flesh and the breathe of finality…" Robin's voice got even softer as his hair cast shadows across his pale face.

With sudden speed, Robin was next to Artemis in a second, his twisted grin falling slightly as he looked into the eyes of the creeped out archer who shiver lightly but tried to hide it. Robin lifted the dagger and slowly traced the blunt side up her arm, "Fear," he whispered," Fear fuelled by the passion of those belonging in its grip…all brought forth for reckoning," he traced the blade against her spine sending her into wild shivers.

Next, he was beside Zatanna who flinched away as he traced the dagger on her shoulder while whispering, "Society is unseeing, each with ones own turmoil, characterised by death and darkness. Suddenly…Isolation creeps in… a simple soldier of fear, then comes forth…the master," he whispered in her ear.

Zatanna felt her hair being moved from her neck as Robin traced the dagger across the back of her neck. "Fear becomes real… beyond ones impaired sight, beyond ones love, Fear…comes forth and wraps it icy, pointed fingers around ones neck," he whispered, yet it seemed loud enough for everyone to hear. Then suddenly, the dark presence beside her was gone, receding into the shadows.

"Fear then releases its grip, preying on ones distress…it hunts and laughs until, once more, it has ones soul…eventually, spirit dies in ones soul, the war taking its toll," Robin's solemn voice echoed through the small space. The shadows dancing as if they were in some sort of trance brought on from his words.

"But one forgets…" Mirthless laughter rang out through the cavern, "Death is the winner of any war."

0101

Sorry for the shortness, but I thought it was a good place to end and its super late over here.

**PLEASE review, I totally just made up all of those things that Robin said! Was it creepy enough? What did you think?**

Expect and update in about a week!

-Asha


	6. Chapter 6

What up people? Well I'm back and all, this is the second last chapter, were you actually find out what Robin has! Next chapter you'll get this whole creepy chappie of what caused it! mwahaha, enjoy people!

Shout out to: mixxi, BatfamilyFan01, Midnightpath, dustfeather1864, Amalthea Todd, minichurros123, Guest that reads, BatBratMidnight Whistles, Bumbleboy92, Anwaname, robinsgirl9!

0101

"_But one forgets…" Mirthless laughter rang out through the cavern, "Death is the winner of any war." _

The laughter died down giving way to silence, the teens that stood in the light could only hear the sound of their own heartbeats that seemed too loud. The exception being Connor, who could hear the noise of everyone's heartbeats, in the room.

Suddenly Wolf raced into the room, his form only a white blur as he pushed passed the stunned teenagers and zipped over to the shadows where he pounced upon someone. Robin and Wolf rolled around, both coming out of the darkness, their forms being illuminated by the light.

For some strange reason, Wolf was licking Robin's face as if he wanted to play with the Boy Wonder who started to laugh uncontrollably at the animal that almost sat on top of him. Wolf looked back at the still stunned group and as if he was trying to say something, then he resumed licking the boy on the floor, who laughed and weakly protested.

M'gann was the one who got it, one look at the wolf's eyes and she knew what he was trying to tell them. The message was clear in his eyes. Something was wrong, Wolf would distract Robin while they go and get help.

"We need to find Black Canary…or even Red Tornado," the Martian suddenly said to Kaldur.

"Kid Flash, I need you to scope out the entire Mountain and retrieve as many Leaguers as you can," Kaldur ordered, finally getting over his initial shock. The leader part of him was taking control, yet he was still confused as to what was going on. One moment Robin was fine, then he was rambling on about no one knew what and then the next thing, Wolf comes bounding into the room and starts to uncontrollably lick the boy. No matter, Kaldur knew that he had to take control of the situation despite everyone's confusion.

Wally zoomed off without a word, his face still holding its position showing his immense confusion. The speedster first entered the kitchen, which was empty, so he proceeded to the garage where, thankfully, he found three League members. There stood Black Canary, Green Arrow and Red Tornado, all conversing in low voices.

Wally sped over to Black Canary and impatiently tapped her on her shoulder, "BC, you need to co-"

"Wally, I'll be there in a few minutes, let me just finish up here," she said, dismissing the urgent tone in Wally's voice as she turned back to the other two. Black Canary then turned away from the agitated speedster to resume her conversation.

Wally let out a frustrated sigh as he grabbed Black Canary's and Green Arrow's wrists, "Sorry about this, but there's no time to explain," he said as he sped away, pulling the League members after him. He figured that he couldn't even begin to budge Red Tornado, so he hoped the robot would take the hint and follow him through the Mountain.

The speedster could faintly hear the noise of BC and GA shouting at him to slow down, but he didn't until he went into the lounge heading in the direction of the training room. Though, as soon as he reached the lounge, he made an abrupt stop since the whole Team was standing there, also conversing in low urgent voices.

As soon as Wally stopped besides his friends he noticed that Robin wasn't with them, neither was Wolf. Then someone hit the back of his head sharply, turning, he realised it was Black Canary who grumbled at him, "Don't do that ever again."

"I agree," Green Arrow said with a small smile despite what he had just said.

"Listen BC, something's seriously wro-" Zatanna started but was cut off as Red Tornado walked into the room.

"May I ask what the problem is?" his robotic voice asked as he came to stand beside the two other Leaguers.

"Something is wrong with Robin," Kaldur stated in a grim voice.

"What do you mean? Is he hurt? Where is he?" Green Arrow burst out as he looked around the room and noticed for the first time that Robin wasn't standing with his team mates. As soon as Kaldur had said those words, fear had sparked through his being. Robin was like a nephew to him, not to mention, that if something had happened to the boy, Bats would be all over his case.

The Team exchanged glances with each other, truthfully they weren't at all sure what was going on with Robin.

"Actually, we don't really know," Connor admitted.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'," Black Canary asked as she shared a glance with Green Arrow who stood by her side.

M'gann sighed, "I think it would be easier if we showed you," she said as gestured to Zatanna to pull up the security footage.

Zatanna did just that, her fingers moving in adequate speed across the holographic screen as she worked to find the footage for the training room. The magician then typed in some more, the images flickering to the exact moment before the Team had walked in. Everyone huddled around the screen, watching as Zatanna pressed play.

The image suddenly flickered, and then it showed Robin in the training room doing amazing flips and turns in the air. Everything was normal, Robin was training just like he always did, until suddenly the boy did a back flip and landed in a crouch. He then reached down into his utility belt and produced a small dagger. He walked up to the side of the cave nonchalantly and started to cut words into the wall casually. Shortly after, the team had entered the training room with Robin talking and walking up to Artemis and Zatanna.

The words Robin said made Black Canary and Green Arrow's eyebrows furrow in confusion as they tried to decipher what exactly the boy was trying to say. When Robin stopped speaking and disappeared into the darkness, they saw Wolf come bounding into the room and knocking over the boy.

Zatanna stopped the footage and started the live footage of what was happening in the training room now. Robin and Wolf were both acting as if nothing had happened, both training together as usual.

"So wait….what the hell did Robin just say? Green Arrow asked everyone.

"Uh, we're not really sure," Connor said.

"Something is definitely wrong," Red Tornado stated in his robotic voice.

"But there's more," M'gann continued as she received looks from the League members," Connor and I have been noticing that Robin has been acting weird lately. He wouldn't tell us what was wrong but I occasionally would find him tensing up at nothing and I remember on our mission, Robin had a black out."

Black Canary took in this information, then she suddenly took control of the situation," Red Tornado, please contact Batman and tell him it's an emergency. Green Arrow and I will take care of Robin," she said as she walked away with her boyfriend.

Red Tornado had left without another word, leaving a very worried team in his wake. They hoped it wasn't something serious that could possibly affect the Team and their friend. But then again they were completely clueless on Robin's behaviour. They just hoped that he would be okay.

0101

Robin was currently in the Medical Bay getting tests of all sorts. They ranged from CAT scans to MRI's, each new test making the Team more aggravated by the second. First, Black Canary and Green Arrow had tricked Robin into believing that Batman had ordered everyone on the Team to have a therapy session with BC as 'check up'. Robin had complied, not noticing that he was being lied to, since BC and GA believed that something was seriously wrong with the boy's mental health.

After Robin had been ushered into the therapy room, Batman had arrived shortly after demanding what was going on. Green Arrow and Red Tornado were the ones to explain to him what had happened in a locked down room in the Mountain. Bruce had even shared with the two League members the encounter with Dick speaking to himself. It led them all to believe that the boy had some form of schizophrenia.

Black Canary had joined them after she had talked to Robin, she looked slightly shaken and worried. The League members had then sent Robin to the Medical Bay only granting access to League members and not the Team.

That was just another reason why the Team was so frustrated. If something was wrong with their team mate, they should be the first ones to know! Yet here they were, sitting in the kitchen waiting for someone to tell _something_. But, they didn't get much, and they were so pissed. Robin, their team mate, was in the freaking Medical Bay and they didn't know what the hell was happening!

Wally slammed his hand down on the counter as hard as he could, it was actually weird, as soon as Robin had gone in for 'therapy' he hadn't been able to eat anything because he was so worried. Black Canary had told them a few things, but only the things that they 'needed to hear'. Like apparently they hadn't noticed that Robin was having memory black outs and hallucinations.

"My friend, please calm down," Kaldur said," I too am aggravated with the League, but we must be patient." Kaldur had been trying to keep his team under control for the better part of three hours. He himself was calm, but inside he was feeling a raging storm. His posture was relaxed, yet one look at his silver eyes would send anyone into that storm.

Connor had been trying to listen in on the League's conversations while M'gann sat next to him thinking about all the times she had dismissed Robin's weird behaviour. Connor's attempts had been useless as the League only talked in locked down rooms, which pissed everyone off even more.

Zatanna and Artemis were talking in low voices, both of them trying to figure out what the hell was going on and sharing what Robin had said to the both of them.

"I can't believe the League, he's our team mate. We deserve to know what's going on," Connor stated angrily for the hundredth time.

"That's so true," Artemis agreed," I can't believe they think they can keep us in the dark about this."

Zatanna tried to reason with them," Maybe…Maybe they themselves don't truly know what is going on."

That made everyone stop their own thoughts and think about what she had just said.

"Zatanna is right… I can feel the League's confusion with this matter. Maybe they know less than us…" M'gann suggested.

Suddenly Batman walked in, his eyes were narrowed as if he was assessing each person in the room. Wolf jumped up as Batman walked in, while everyone who had been sitting stood up, all of them expecting some sort of news. What he did next shocked them to the core. Batman, yes THE Batman pulled off his cowl.

Everything was silent until Artemis screamed, "Holy Shit! Batman's a playboy millionaire!"

Bruce looked at the blonde archer and smiled despite everything," Actually it's billionaire."

That really left them speechless, their mouths hanging open in pure shock. Sure Wally knew Batman's and Robin's secret identity, he just hadn't expected Batman to be the one to willingly offer up his identity to the Team. All anger that they had once held against the League for not telling them anything, vanished in an instant.

"…So wait, that means Dick Grayson is Robin right?" Artemis asked.

Bruce just nodded in answer.

"That little twerp!" she grumbled as she thought of the picture he had taken of her.

"I'm telling you this because Dick seems to trust you all," Bruce started," and, thankfully, we have done MRI's and CAT scans for him, which show that nothing is wrong with him."

"But Black Canary said he was experiencing hallucinations and memory blank outs," Wally said.

"Honestly, we are confused, but we have come to believe that he had a temporary psychological disorder since we cant pin point anything else," Bruce started to explain.

"Temporary?"Kaldur asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Bruce nodded," Brief Psychotic Disorder, also known as-"

"Brief Reactive Psychosis," Wally finished for Bruce as his science mind took over. Again Bruce nodded his affirmation.

"Cadmus taught me about different types of psychosis. So Robin won't be experiencing these symptoms for long?" Connor asked.

"No, usually the person only experiences symptoms for only a month or less," Bruce said.

"So what caused it?" Zatanna popped the question that was on everyone's minds.

Luckily, at that moment, Robin walked in with Black Canary who had a forced smile on her face. Well, it was more like Dick Grayson walked in because the boy was no longer wearing his glasses.

"BC, I'm fine, really," Dick said, his azure eyes shining in the light.

"Hey Rob-uh Dick… How are you feeling?" M'gann asked him.

"I'm fine! I don't know why everyone's is acting like I'm sick or something!.. Bruce can we go now?" Dick asked impatiently as he eyed Black Canary and the Team. Truthfully they were treating him like he was sick or something, but he actually felt pretty good. It was a weird day, everyone was treating him differently and Bruce had told the Team their secret identities. Bruce had just told him they were telling the Team because he now trusted them, Dick hadn't thought much about his explanation, his excitement overriding his suspicion.

"Okay Dick we can go now, meet me at the Zeta Beams, I'm coming now," Bruce said as his son waved to his friends and then left the room heading in the direction of the Zeta Beams.

"I want you all to know why I told you our secret identities," Bruce said quickly, not wanting to keep Dick waiting. "Dick obviously isn't well right now, and he needs his friends to be there for him. He doesn't have his family, but he needs his second family to step in. I expect you to be there for him," Bruce stressed out the last sentence.

The members of the Team nodded vigorously as they heard the underlying threat after the last sentence. With that, Bruce slipped his cowl back on and left the room.

After a while, Zatanna asked," Did anyone notice how he didn't answer my question of what caused Robin to go all psychosis on us?"

"We should ask Black Canary," M'gann suggested.

"No," Kaldur said, which shocked the Team," If we ask her, she will most probably tell us half the truth as always. We will have to see for ourselves."

The rest of the Team looked at him with mischievous smiles, they were all just thinking the exact same thing.

0101

Remember, one last super creepy chapter then we done. Expect it in about a week! Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING SPECIFICALLY CREEPY THAT ROBIN COULD SAY, THANKS!

Kikkiyoshi-Star: mwahaha! Lol, im evil! Just jokes, yeah, I guess I do live in a dark scary place…

Angel Grayson: lol, I made up all of that creepy shit… im a weirdo ;P

Sairey13: I don't know why, but I really like the idea of Talia thinking of Dick as her son ;D

-Asha


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry, that's all I can say right now. I have my reasons, but I don't want to bore you with the details, so yeah it's cool, you can hate me.

Warning: **Gore, based off one of my own dreams. !First scene: team going to watch camera footage. Scene 2: therapy session with BC and Rob. Scene 3: couldn't find a way for Dick to tell BC properly, I thought I would just write it out like his dream! If it gets too heavy, know I used my sadness to write this…**

_Italics is his dream. I skipped the part with his parents falling in his dream because I think we all read enough of those._

0101

"Black Canary isn't here and Red Tornado's in his room," Connor said, letting the automatic doors of Kaldur's room close before punching in the short code for it to lock.

"Cool, let's get this started then," Wally said taking the best seat next to Artemis who held the small touch screen for the rest of the group in her hands.

Zatanna joined Artemis on her other side making sure Connor and M'gann, who sat behind her, could see. Kaldur didn't sit on his bed like the rest of the Team, he stood next to Wally with his hands crossed over his chest.

Artemis pressed the buttons on the screen, accessing the security footage for earlier. She clicked a button once more and video feed of Robin's therapy session found its way onto the screen. Making sure the volume was high, she pressed the play button and turned her attention to the screen like the rest of her friends.

0101

"So….Robin, is everything fine with you?" Canary asked awkwardly from her seat opposite Robin.

The black haired boy that sat across from her ginned wildly and cocked an eyebrow at the nervous League member. Robin sat casually as if he didn't have a care in the world, his one leg was folded underneath him and he had one arm slung around the headrest of the couch he occupied.

"Yeah, why'd you ask?" he replied, a slight note of curiousness entering his voice.

"Well your friends seem to be worried about you…they told me about the time you blacked out on the mission," Dinah said, all nervousness lost and replaced with a practiced calm.

The smile on Robin's face faltered for a moment as he realised why he was in the therapy room in the first place. Honestly, he was worried when he started to black out and started to see and feel things, he just didn't think that it could be anything serious.

Canary studied the boy in front of her who hadn't answered her question and seemed to be completely lost in thought. Her worry only increased when he let out a sigh of defeat, his grin falling away completely and his posture going slack.

"Robin, has something been bothering you? " Dinah said softly,"…you know you can tell me."

Suddenly Robin let out another sigh and pulled off his glasses slowly so that he could stall some time. How was he supposed to tell someone that he considered his Aunt that he had been seeing and feeling some weird things lately? How was he supposed to explain his black out, when he himself didn't even know what happened?

"…I don't know Aunt D… it's just that…I don't know…I've been seeing some weird things these past few days," he said looking at her with his piercing blue eyes that seemed to see right through her.

"Care to elaborate?" she asked as gently as she could because she could clearly see the strain in his face and the sadness etched into his eyes.

He shook his head lightly in response," I-I don't know, that's the thing…it's something I can't explain if you know what I mean…there was that one night with this dream, and after that everything seemed to spiral down," he whispered uncertainly.

Raising her eyebrows slightly she asked," Dream?"

Robin nodded his head at that, his eyes closing briefly as he was reminded of the horrible dream that had invaded his mind a few nights back. He opened his eyes again, the pain evident in his crystal blue orbs.

"Yeah," he said shakily, "it started off like normal, you know? Just another dream about my parents, them falling and me standing and watching."

Canary tried not to shiver when Robin said that sentence with such ease and normalcy. Her trained eyes studied the ebony in front of her; he was ringing his hands nervously while his eyes, which were once watching her, shifted around the room trying to find a distraction.

"A-and then the scene changed….." he whispered, his eyes finally falling back to Dinah who sat in front of him.

0101

_Dick sat there in the middle of the circus tent where his parent's bloodied bodies had once laid. Burying his face in his hands, he wept silently as thoughts swirled around his mind. No one approached him as he cried and let out a strangled cry from between his fingertips. _

_From behind him he could feel eyes watching him, the people's forms lost in the darkness yet he knew exactly who they were. From the shadows, Bruce, Barbara, Alfred and the Team watched him silently never making a move to come towards him and provide comfort. _

_Dick shivered as he felt their intense stares focus on him, as if they were asking him why he had killed his parents. Shivering again, he closed his eyes to fend off their stares and calm himself down. Wrapping his arms around his legs tightly he buried his face into his knees, yet the stench of blood still wafted to his nose. Dick fought against the metallic smell that made him want to throw up everything he had ever eaten._

"…_I-I couldn't do anything, it's not my fault…" he whispered to himself and the figures of his current loved ones. _

_Yet they seemed to not have heard what he had just said, it just felt as if their stares intensified tenfold while Dick tried to close his eyes tighter. The smell of blood seemed to intensify as well so Dick quickly pulled away from his knees and realised that his hands were covered in the crimson liquid. _

_Gasping and whipping his hands frantically on his leotard, he realised that he wasn't in the circus tent anymore and the shadows that previously stood in the darkness was now gone. Looking down to his hands he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that there was no blood on them. He was no longer wearing his leotard but rather a green hoodie and black skinny jeans. _

_Looking around he found that he was actually in Wayne Manor, more specifically in the downstairs library. All the curtains were drawn and sunlight was streaming in through the windows illuminating the dark shelves of all the books. _

"_Bruce!" Dick shouted out, "Alfred?"_

_He got no answer so he decided that they were probably out doing something. Shrugging, he made his way to the grand hall to go to his room, but something didn't feel right. There was this weird sensation in the pit of his stomach that was making his hands shake slightly as he finally made it to the stairs. _

_A door creaked upstairs so Dick immediately went to investigate, his whole body switching into stealth mode. The Manor, for once, was completely illuminated with radiant sunshine that poured in through the open curtains thus making it difficult for Dick to stick to any sort of shadow._

_Nevertheless, he found his way to Bruce's bedroom; its door was slightly ajar. Creeping up to it, Dick could hear a voice coming through that sounded extremely familiar. It was definitely not Bruce or Alfred, it was a woman. _

_Peering inside cautiously, Dick gasped as soon as he saw who it was. His mother sat at the dressing table, her hair made into a delicate bun while she put her make up on. Pushing the door open completely, his mother met his eyes with a smile stretched across her face. _

"_Dickie! I was wondering where you were!" she said gesturing for him to come closer. _

_Dick stood completely still not knowing what to do, his mother couldn't be alive! He had watched her die a few minutes ago, and plus she was in Bruce's house! This couldn't be his mother!_

_Resuming putting her make up on, she glanced at Dick sideways and asked him," Honey, are you okay?"_

_The next thing Dick knew, he had grabbed the antique sword that was always displayed on Bruce's wall. The hilt fit perfectly in his hands as he approached his unsuspecting mother. Once she saw the glint of steel in the mirror she dropped her compact and backed away with fear on her face. _

"_D-Dick! What are you-"she tried to ask, but her son wouldn't let her finish as he made a mad swipe at her. _

_Hitting her directly where he intended, she fell to the ground with blood pooling around her head. Still not knowing what he was doing he wiped the red liquid on his hoodie trying to clean the sword. Suddenly a gasp was heard from the doorway where his father stood completely shocked at what he saw._

_Dick swung the sword again, the metal making a dull thud as it imbedded itself into his father's side. The older man let out a strangled cry as he fell to his knees, blood soaking the carpet a deep scarlet. Dick found his father's eyes, they were pleading for him to stop, so Dick took one more slash that ended it all. _

_Throwing the bloodied sword onto the ground, Dick looked around at what he had done. Breathing heavily, he looked at the bloodied bodies of his parent's. _

_Despite what he had just done, the ebony haired child felt at peace. It was like all of a sudden all his pain and suffering had gone away. Sighing heavily, he sat down on the stool that his mother had once occupied. _

_Suddenly, he heard the click of the downstairs door and the voices of all of his friends. His heart started thumping as he shot up from his seat and fumbled with the sword trying to get it in the right place. _

_Looking around the place he realised that he couldn't just leave his parent's bodies out in the open like that in Bruce's room, so starting with his father, he dragged the dead weight to the closet. Going as fast as he could, Dick opened the door with his one free hand and pushed the bloodied body into the dark room. It was much easier moving his mother, so he did so with ease and kicked the door shut._

_Looking back at the carpet, he realised that he wouldn't be able to clean it, he just had to distract Bruce and Alfred for now. Running at super speed, Dick made it to the kitchen where he could hear both Alfred and Bruce talking in low voices. _

_Walking into the kitchen casually, Dick's heart started to pump faster as the guilt of killing his own parents started to take a toll on him. Bruce and Alfred both turned to him with accusing glares that shifted from his face to his hoodie. _

_Looking down, Dick cringed because he had forgotten to change his clothes. Blood was smeared all over his green hoodie and his hands were no better. Dick looked up, guilt swelling when he saw that his friends were all standing behind Bruce and Alfred._

"_You don't deserve to live," Zatanna said with disgust in her voice._

"_Who did you kill now?" Bruce accused because it was obvious he already knew._

"_I-I di-didn't " Dick started to defend himself but it was no use._

"_Master Richard, I do believe you forgot to wash your hands," Alfred said with icy curtesy. _

_Roy stepped forward, his eyes hard as he regarded the boy in front of him," Where did you put their bodies?"_

"_You don't deserve to live," Barbara reiterated what Zatanna said. _

_Everyone stopped talking all together, there seemed to be a silent stare off going on. Dick was losing miserably as his façade of calmness seemed to crumble under his friends' harsh stares. After minutes of silence Dick finally spoke in a broken whisper, tears falling down his face," Kill me."_

_Wally who hadn't said a single thing since then stepped forward with malice in his eyes. Looking over his former best friend once more Wally donned an evil smile. Without a second thought he grabbed the gun (that Dick hadn't seen until now) from the kitchen counter and shot twice at Dick's chest._

"_Gladly."_

0101

Okay, so we finally find out what caused the Brief psychotic disorder, hope you enjoy and stuff…. **So thanks to everyone who reviewed, but im too sad to reply right now **** so yeah, that's it for this fic. Check out my other fic, **_**Rebellious Act**_** if you want to**

-Asha


End file.
